


【鸣佐】心坎

by likeforever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeforever/pseuds/likeforever
Summary: 伪强制，年上道具play马上playsp训诫有
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 49





	【鸣佐】心坎

0  
红色如烟，浩瀚如海。  
这漫天的红色，像是秋日里兀自燃烧的枫叶，铺天盖地的将整个天都烧得通红。夕阳西下，红绸在半空中飘荡，硬生生的透着几分凄艳。  
漩涡鸣人双脸酡红，一袭红衣如火，衬得他整张脸多了几分妖冶。他举杯与满座宾客共饮，将许多的恭贺之词置于脑后。待到太阳落山，方才终于从人山人海之中得了空闲，醉醺醺的往最里的房间走去。  
三月初二，于蛮荒地区，魔教总坛，神龙见首不见尾的魔教教主漩涡鸣人，成婚。红绸飘扬，宴席铺开百里，大摆三日之久。  
这场盛事甚至在中原地区都掀起不小的风潮，人人议论这新任的魔头掳了哪家的姑娘。  
1  
旋涡鸣人推开朱漆染就的大门，随着吱丫一声走进房中。迎面一个大大的“囍”字，两只红烛已经烧了一半有余，在红色的桌面上落了一层透明的蜡。他揉了揉被酒精熏得有了不少重影的眼睛，一把拉开眼前的红色轻纱，将目光落在床上赤身裸体的人身上。他呼吸一滞，心跳一下快过一下，怀揣着几分忐忑和期待，一步步地朝床上走去。  
床上的人不着寸缕，被一根红色的丝带束缚住双手，在床头打了个蝴蝶结。嘴巴被一团红布堵住，撑得小脸圆滚滚的，乌黑的眼珠落在漩涡鸣人身上的一瞬间收缩了下。里面夹杂着不知道是愤怒还是茫然，手上下意识地挣扎起来。往下是锻炼得当的肌肉，放在这具白皙的身体上不但不显得强壮，反而多了丝难以言喻的性感。下身被恶意地用红绸束缚住，顶端依旧是一个小巧的蝴蝶结。因为是仰躺的缘故，只能看见屁股下面一小团洇湿的痕迹，将红色的布料染得深邃。一双笔直白皙的腿被一根红色的丝带一段一段的捆绑住，紧紧地闭拢在一起，动弹不得。红色微微勒紧皮肤，留下不少暧昧情色的痕迹。  
宇智波佐助被打扮的仿佛是一件精美的礼物。  
漩涡鸣人在床沿坐下，笑眯眯地俯下身在宇智波佐助的额头上烙下一个轻轻的吻。随后他直起身子，脱下鞋子侧躺在床上，一只手撑着头，一只手慢条斯理地从宇智波佐助的嘴里取出红布。  
“好久不见了啊，小佐助~”  
宇智波佐助偏过头闭上眼睛不去看他，嘴里轻轻咳嗽了几声。他的身体在漩涡鸣人心不在焉的抚摸下微微发抖。  
漩涡鸣人轻轻叹了口气，蓝色的眼睛里流露出几分冷色。他干脆利落的放弃说话，一点点地解开施加在宇智波佐助身上的束缚。  
首先是被打扮的像装饰品一样的双腿，然后是下半身，最后是被固定在床头的手腕。  
佐助全程任由他动作，药效还在身体里作祟，他也兴不出几分反抗的气力来。只是在被触摸到私密部位时忍不住的发抖和轻喘，一半是因为恐惧，一半是因为愤怒。  
待得终于解开所有的束缚，漩涡鸣人权当是拆开了属于自己的礼物，这才一个翻身骑坐在宇智波佐助的肚脐处，捏着他白玉一般的下巴重重地吻了下去。这个吻热烈而动情，带着攻城略地的侵略感和霸道，粗暴地撬开宇智波佐助固执的牙关，在里面肆意掠夺。  
待得这个绵长霸道的吻结束，宇智波佐助整个人都染上了一层淡粉色。宛如涂了少女胭脂的脸，艳红的眼眶里盈满了晶莹的泪，在颤动的睫毛下清亮欲滴。嘴唇红肿，正轻微的喘息着。唯有那双手，从始至终都抵在漩涡鸣人的胸膛上。不曾有半刻放弃过抵抗的姿态。  
漩涡鸣人笑意盈盈地将这双没有起到什么实际作用的双手拉入掌中，感觉到对方手心里冰冷的潮意，垂下眼眸，悄无声息地落下一层阴影。  
“你怎么不说话？”  
“师父要我说什么？”宇智波佐助微微仰头，细白的脖颈明晃晃的落在漩涡鸣人眼中。他眼底的湿意褪去，不知名的失望和愤怒盈满了漆黑的眸，渲染出张扬的讥讽。他喉咙里难以自控的滚出一声冷笑，喊出了这个许多年未曾叫过的称呼。  
漩涡鸣人面色不变，安然接受了这个称呼，将年轻人肉眼可见的愤懑无视掉，伸出一只手挑起一缕黑色的发丝在指尖缠绕把玩：“我还以为你有很多东西想要问我呢。你长大了，比小时候还要漂亮，佐助，你大概不会想到，离开你的这五年我有多想你。”  
“师父是对我最好的人，我一直都知道。至于恶名昭著的魔教教主，可能是我师父吗？”宇智波佐助全然没有因为对方的煽情有什么波动，漆黑的眼睛定定的直视着漩涡鸣人这张熟悉又陌生的脸。熟悉的是面容，陌生的是神情。赤身裸体的现状更是让他的头脑前所未有的清明。  
“哇，小佐助这是不认我这个师父了吗？”漩涡鸣人瘪了瘪嘴，做出一副委屈的样子。手上却毫不犹豫地探向宇智波佐助的股间，在摸到一把潮湿的液体之后戏谑的伸到佐助的眼前，不无恶意地叹息道，“果然长大了呢，不是小时候纯情的小团子了。”  
宇智波佐助脸上浮现出羞恼的神色，再一次尝试动用内力无果后，他只能认命的咬咬唇，飞快地瞟了一眼漩涡鸣人黏腻的指尖后，挣扎道：“你是我的师父！”  
漩涡鸣人收敛了笑意。这一瞬间他的脸上褪去玩世不恭，添了好些冷厉，格外的不近人情。但是飞快地，他的脸上重新绽放笑意，快的仿佛刚才那个一脸冷漠的人不是他似的：“你刚刚不是说，恶名昭著的魔教教主，不可能是你的师父吗。”他凑近佐助那张难掩慌乱的脸，哑着嗓子笑道，“我也是这么想的。”  
宇智波佐助眼里最后一分希望落空，全身上下也动用不出几分的气力。他只能闭上眼睛，不去看那张恶劣地凑近了的面庞，身上的感官却比平常更清晰地传达给他。他的身体在这一片灼人的红色之中愈发的明艳，唯有一颗红彤彤的心脏，如坠深渊的冰凉刺骨。  
漩涡鸣人的唇舌亲吻他的额头，点过他的鼻尖，最后流连在他的唇瓣上。或啃咬，或吮吸，或探入其中寻觅闪躲的舌头。与此同时，漩涡鸣人含着笑意抓住他后穴里已经含了好几个时辰的东西，摸了一手的粘液，漫不经心地在宇智波佐助的穴内搅动着。  
那是他从边塞市集里淘到的物什，触手温润，通体晶莹，在阳光下甚至能看到其中如山岳一般的自然纹络。然而入手久了，自然而然能够感觉到一股凛然的寒意，从指尖流入四肢百骸。  
他当真是第一眼就爱上了这稀罕的玩意儿。他把这东西放在床边的柜子里，想着，纵观这乱世天下，也只有自己视若珍宝的人儿，才配得上这举世难寻的稀罕玩意儿。他定要好生收着，待得将那人带回来了，定要让他好好赏赏此物——虽然这种赏玩方式对方可能不感兴趣。  
思及此，漩涡鸣人脸上的笑意生动真诚起来，他像是好奇似的，将床上竭力装死的人翻了个身，摆成了一个跪趴的姿势，一只手揽在宇智波佐助平坦的腹部保持着身体的平衡，一双蓝眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那个让宇智波佐助羞耻不已的地方，手指捏住露出来的一小截，如同玩弄着小尾巴一样往外面扯了扯，扯出半截子光滑的玉势，宇智波佐助身体些微的放松诚实的展现出来，让漩涡鸣人忍不住咧着嘴又将这物什狠狠捅了回去。  
肉眼可见的小穴骤然收缩，连带着宇智波佐助的整个身体都在细碎的发抖。约莫是这一下刺激的狠了，漩涡鸣人总觉得自己听到了恍如小兽的呜咽声。他挑着眉啧啧称奇，一边把玩着手中的玉势折磨着宇智波佐助脆弱敏感的小穴，一边贴着他光滑的发抖的脊背，凑在他耳畔笑道，“这是被为师伺候的舒服了吗，小佐助？”  
宇智波佐助霎时大恨，生理性的泪水因着这难以抗拒的快感落了满脸，滴滴答答的落在红色的床单上，细长的手指紧紧抓着身下的床单，扯出好几道褶皱。漩涡鸣人的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈间，让他恨不得回头咬断这无耻之人的脖子，然而被死死压住的身体到底是一点用处都派不上，只能任由那不尽的愤怒屈辱水一般流走。  
他痛恨漩涡鸣人下作的手段，也痛恨冒进失手的自己，尤其痛恨是此刻任人宰割的现状。  
漩涡鸣人言语轻佻，不住地挑逗他。他大张着嘴呼吸，咸湿的泪水不断，偶尔露出几声压抑的呻吟，全身上下很快遍布暧昧的红痕，小穴更是被漩涡鸣人翻来覆去的折磨搅弄得酥酥麻麻，连带着整个身体都变得滚烫，全靠着小腹处属于漩涡鸣人的手臂才能保持这个羞耻的过分的姿势。  
漩涡鸣人已经由一开始的兴味盎然变得神色冷淡起来，任由他如何言语，宇智波佐助这臭石头一样的倔脾气也是再没有半点回应他。他意味阑珊地用手上这稀罕玩意儿在宇智波佐助已经湿软不堪的后穴里赌气一样的又捅了几下，惹得身下的人发出几声细碎呻吟，这才腻了一般一个使劲，将这细长冰凉的玩意儿一鼓作气抽了出来。  
宇智波佐助倒抽一口冷气。咬了咬唇，将声音憋回了喉咙。  
漩涡鸣人一抽手，宇智波佐助整个身体就没骨头一样的瘫软在床上，侧着头轻声喘息。漩涡鸣人并没有再看他，慢悠悠地下了床，用桌子上的丝帕细细地擦拭着闪烁着水光的冰凉玉势，擦拭干净后小心的借着烛火瞧见了里面好看的图案，这才终于舍得放下塔。  
他重新走回床边，径自将房间里的蜡烛吹灭了。眼角的余光瞥见了宇智波佐助投来的讶然的目光，在一片黑暗之中悄悄弯了弯唇角。  
夜，才刚刚开始。  
2  
漩涡鸣人紧紧抱住宇智波佐助想要逃离的身体，粗壮的性器在温热的小穴里横冲直撞。他一边亲吻着宇智波佐助眼角的泪，一边发狠地往里面顶撞着。他在黑暗中笑着称宇智波佐助为“夫人”，这二字宛如千钧重担压得佐助无声抽泣起来；他将人抱着坐在自己粗大的性器上，一边用手拽着佐助胸前的小红豆揉捏拉扯，甚至动用那可恨的唇舌啃咬吮吸，让它们比之之前大了一倍有余。于是他笑着说小佐助就好像是女人一样呢。  
在这片黑暗的空间里，外面的喧嚣彻夜不眠，鲜红的绸带明亮的如同处子的鲜血。漩涡鸣人挂着如旧的吊儿郎当的笑容，用言语将宇智波佐助的骄傲碾得粉碎，恨不能往青楼的红毯上一扬，任由这世间最卑贱的妓子呷玩践踏。  
他将这世间最向往自由的双眼困于黑暗，折了这世间最是扎眼的清傲风骨。他把宇智波佐助的爱与恨零落成花泥，用来粉饰自己日趋膨胀的欲望。  
漩涡鸣人第一次在佐助的身体里泄出的时候，浓稠的精液一股一股的将佐助的肚子撑得饱满。他并没有立刻抽出自己的性器，反而凑在失神的佐助耳边，紧紧环住宇智波佐助的腰身，一只手揉捏着对方的肚皮肉，下身的性器随着骤然收缩的小穴又缓缓露出狰狞之态，悄声说道“佐助，你给我生个孩子吧”。  
这话说的温柔缱绻，却像是一道惊雷，将宇智波佐助所有的疲惫委屈化作泡影，唯有那一点的骄傲撑住了一身疲软的骨头，开始了前所未有的挣扎。他用尽所有的气力，用牙齿，用头，用指甲，用腿，用尽自己身上的武器来反抗，来挣脱。  
他的牙齿嵌入漩涡鸣人的肩头，指甲在漩涡鸣人的后背划出无数的疤痕，双腿竭尽全力的挣动中将自己拔出了漩涡鸣人的性器。他砰的一声栽倒下床，漩涡鸣人在短暂的震惊和震怒后匆忙下床，点燃蜡烛时看到的是宇智波佐助赤身裸体在床下扭动着身体依然想要逃离的动作。  
宇智波佐助掉下床的时候头先着地，就算是这床算不上多高，也让他后脑突突的疼，被砸了个眼冒金星。全身的无力感还没有褪去，只剩下一点本能驱使着不怎么听话的身体想要逃离。他努力忽视着肚子里的臌胀感，在红色的地毯上竭力爬行，与毛绒绒的地毯互相挤压的腹部愈发难受，连带着他不自觉的收缩着后穴，在漩涡鸣人的注视下，随着那红肿的穴口轻微的收缩，白色的浊液从那狭窄的入口被挤了出来。  
漩涡鸣人的脸色难看的过分，他的指甲在红木桌子上抠了些细碎的木屑，最后一边牙齿咬的咯吱作响，一边俯下身将赤身裸体全身无力还不肯老实的人一把捞起来，点下几个穴位之后重新扔回床上。在此之前他一直表现的游刃有余，他自负再没有人比他更了解宇智波佐助的本性，所以这一字一句全是挑挑拣拣着往人心里扎的，唯独没有想到自己最后这一句话过了火，刺激到了这小子骨子里野兽一般的果决。  
他把宇智波佐助赤条条的身子放在自己的双腿上，一只手粗略的把了把脉，确认人没出什么大问题。然后看着宇智波佐助还带着怨恨的眸忍不住发出一声轻笑，顺毛一样的在人的头上摸了一把。  
他想起十多年前，自己第一次见到宇智波佐助的时候，也是这样一双沉静的眸子，那是这样内敛的清火，硬生生地在他冰冷的心里开凿出一个小孔，溜进了一张倔强污脏的小脸。  
过去他有多爱宇智波佐助的骄傲和清冷，现在就有多恨他的倔强和清高。  
他眯着眼睛让宇智波佐助趴在自己的腿上，还带着一点儿木屑的手指覆上白皙柔软的臀肉。他五指握紧，狠狠捏了一把这柔软的臀，像是丝绸一样冰凉又滑腻的手感让他禁不住多揉了几把，在白皙的臀肉上留下了几道手指印。  
“你还想做什么？”宇智波佐助的质问突然传来。  
他的声音沙哑清冷，在晃动的烛光里撕扯出几分冷色。他疲惫的趴在漩涡鸣人的身上，勉强把自己的头脑从一片晕眩之中拯救了出来，却没有一点办法让自己从漩涡鸣人的受伤逃脱。他像是终于放弃了，自暴自弃地问道。  
“说你会为我生个孩子，我就放过你。”漩涡鸣人的语调平缓，手上继续在宇智波佐助的臀上作乱。宇智波佐助却能听出他没有半点开玩笑的成分。  
他难以置信地在漩涡鸣人看不到的地方瞪大了眼睛，过于的荒谬和耻辱让他脱口而出。  
“你疯了！？”  
漩涡鸣人似乎是低低的笑了一声，没有什么温度，又显得有点儿缱绻。如果宇智波佐助能够回头，他就会看到漩涡鸣人眼眶里盈满的水光和通红的眼眶，还有里面显而易见的冷幽幽的火光。  
漩涡鸣人早有预料宇智波佐助的回答，抬起右手狠狠地一巴掌扇在宇智波佐助的臀峰上。啪的一声，烛影晃动起来，漩涡鸣人手下那柔软洁白的臀肉也晃动起来，迅速的浮现出一道深色的五指印。他脸色近乎苍白，眸光幽幽的，还不待宇智波佐助的大脑从这过分的欺辱中回过神来，又是一巴掌毫不含糊地落了下来。  
宇智波佐助的脸刷的通红，这么多年他什么时候被人打过屁股，哪怕这个人是他名义上的师父。火辣辣的疼痛后知后觉地开始蔓延，初次动用的小穴还红肿着，努力地收缩着的同时，一点点地将灌了满肚的白浊吐出，顺着臀肉落在漩涡鸣人的腿上。小穴泛起细微的疼痛，丝丝缕缕的，像是小刀细细地在他私密的部位一刀刀地切割，切割在他挺直的脊背上，切割在他爱憎分明的情感中。  
刚刚淌过的眼泪才干涸在脸上，宇智波佐助漆黑的眼睛里有盈满了水光，不受主人控制的争前恐后的流出。  
疼吗？当然疼。耻吗？自然耻。可这比不过心被硬生生地剖开的撕心裂肺，比不过骨头被人抽出敲碎的肝肠寸断……比不过宇智波此刻，心如死灰的黯然与绝望。  
“住手……”  
巴掌声不断落下，“啪啪啪”的声音落在二人耳中一样的刺耳。漩涡鸣人面无表情地看着白皙的臀肉在自己的巴掌下一点点变得嫣红，直到听到宇智波佐助撕裂般的声音时才在半空中顿住自己即将落下的手掌。他的眼睛没有什么动容，无论宇智波的抽泣还是嘶吼都像是一阵风，根本无法撼动他这块冷冰冰的石头，他缓慢又轻柔的问道：“小佐助应该知道，到底应该说什么。我再给你一次机会。”  
宇智波佐助将双唇咬的破了皮，他眉头紧皱，他除了头，什么都动不了，只有刺耳的声音和火辣辣的疼痛格外清晰。他呜咽一声，一点声音都不肯再露出。  
一秒，两秒……  
漩涡鸣人久等得不到回答，忍不住叹了口气，脸上添了几分魔教教主的狠戾，冷冰冰的巴掌声再次落在已经通红的臀肉上，翻起一阵臀浪。粉红色逐渐转为大红，随着漩涡鸣人不留情的巴掌声新痕盖过旧伤，臀峰处逐渐肿起，在一片绷的紧紧的臀肉之中，只间或夹杂着几丝纵横的白浊，凝固成精斑。  
任由漩涡鸣人如何掌匡，也没能逼出宇智波佐助的求饶。最后一个巴掌软绵绵的落下，臀肉充血得近乎透明，看得触目惊心，漩涡鸣人才像是回魂一样住了手，心里轻念一句你赢了，终是放过了腿上的人，伸手解开了他的穴道。他低头一看，佐助的额上汗珠密布，脸上涕泪纵横，黑色的眼睛里根根血丝蜿蜒，嘴唇近乎是咬烂了才能吞下即将脱口的求饶。  
漩涡鸣人静静地对着这张脸，食指灵巧地在宇智波佐助的嘴上一撬，没能撬动那钉下的牙齿，皱着眉头添了几分力道，才把佐助的下唇解救出来。佐助茫然地眨了眨眼，两行眼泪顺着干涸的泪痕落下，剧痛剥夺了他的神智，刚才的不吭一声全凭着一股意气硬撑着，此刻折磨终至，他一眼看到的就是漩涡鸣人那张熟悉的脸。  
“师父，疼……”  
宇智波佐助撒开手臂，挣扎着环住漩涡鸣人的脖子，破破烂烂的唇瓣翕动，委屈的撒娇声和小时候一样。  
漩涡鸣人眼神动了动，他回抱住佐助单薄赤裸的身体，诳孩子一般低声道：“让师父看看，师父给你吹吹，吹吹就不疼了……”  
漩涡鸣人在给宇智波做清理的时候脑袋都大了，他手上拿着命人拿来的上好伤药，一边对着佐助红肿的臀束手无策。他可还没忘记自己留在佐助肚子里的精液，这个不抠出来，明天早上一定会闹肚子的。可是他轻轻一碰那紧绷的臀肉，佐助就疼得哼哼，让他不得不停下手。  
漩涡鸣人狠狠拍了拍自己的额头，有些后悔自己方才的作为。堂堂魔教教主，和一个没见过世面的毛头小子一样在这铺满的红色中来回走，最后狠下心，不顾佐助睡梦中的挣扎，勉强挤进小穴将里面的精液全部抠出，然后撒上药粉。  
手上事情做完，漩涡鸣人抹了把头上的汗，又头疼地看了看这床单上的污痕，费了好大的劲才在佐助身下垫上，然后给人盖上被子，自己也跟着钻进去。  
漩涡鸣人静静地看着佐助的睡颜，轻轻抚过他紧皱的眉头，挑起一缕黑色的发，唇角微勾，露出一抹温柔的笑。  
3  
当今天下，为上者暴怒无德，天怒人怨暂且不论。江湖上血雨腥风，一片枯骨成山，血流漂橹。  
漩涡鸣人成为武林上人人喊打的大魔头之时不过十五之龄，江湖上盛传他阴险毒辣，凭着三寸不烂之舌逼宫上位，是个满脸横肉的谄媚之人。路过的街坊邻里，甚至拿着魔教新教主的名号来止住小儿哭啼，可见这位新任魔教教主的狠辣独到。  
可是真正见过这位年轻的魔教教主的人，要么惨死在他手上，要么被留在了魔教做了叛逆，江湖上流传的诸多说法，至多也不过是以讹传讹，有仇者刻意中伤罢了。  
没有人会想到，在魔教之中声势如日中天的教主大人，会在解决掉前教主旧人之后马不停蹄赶往了中原。他只身一人，怀里揣着一袋金子，迎着初升的朝阳笑意盈盈地踏入中原大地。他五官俊逸，长年累月的风霜杀戮磨平了他的棱角，凭空添上几岁也无人会起疑。他的眼睛深邃悠远，恍若奔腾不息的大洋之水纳之百川，混着滚滚野心俯视着神州大地。  
年轻的魔教教主第一次到了中原，对城里的什么东西都稀罕的不行。他在酒馆里品尝中原最烈的酒，喝得满脸通红，抱着一坛上了街。他循着好闻的香料味儿，买了一包女儿家用的脂粉，好奇地放在鼻子上嗅。  
他初到中原，就被迷了满眼繁华。  
第一次遇到宇智波佐助，大约是在到达中原的三个月之后，江南之地。  
三个月间，他如浪人走过一座又一座城池，翻越一座又一座大山，终于到达了温柔如醉的江南水乡。水乡女儿生得温柔又美丽，好看的东西一茬接一茬，远不是他过去走的任何边城能比的。  
那一天，他如常在街上闲逛，偶然看到演江湖杂耍的人，便与人潮一起拥了上去。他嘴上嚷着借过借过，真让他挤到了前列。他好奇地探头一看，便看到一个壮汉带着一个精致的小人儿站在中间。  
这个小人儿就是宇智波佐助。  
那时他不过五岁左右，又因为长期漂泊吃不饱饭比同龄孩子小了许多，一身衣服上东一块西一块全是布丁，只有一张白嫩嫩的小脸精致漂亮得不像话，活生生像是个小女娃。他被身后壮汉往前推了一把，面无表情地对周围的老爷们低头作揖。  
地上撒着一小片闪烁着冷芒的钉子，细小的针尖朝着天空，刺激着围观的人不停起哄。  
漩涡鸣人摸了摸下巴，看着中心的小孩儿。也不知道是不是错觉，他仿佛看到了那小孩儿乌黑的眸子中点燃的冷炎。格外有趣。  
只见小孩神情冷淡，侧着身子，手在地上一撑，小小的身体腾空而起，如同一只展翅的飞鸟，径自越过地上冷冰冰的钉子，安安稳稳地落在了地上。他再次低头作揖，仍旧不吭一声。  
壮汉已经替他吆喝出声，拿着盘子收起地上的铜板来。漩涡鸣人跟着从胸前摸出两个铜板，饶有兴致地打量着小孩。小孩表情冷冰冰的，睫毛长长的，眼睛里却像是燃烧着一团焰火。他敏锐地在里面嗅出一丝杀意来。  
这丝杀意微弱的几不可查，却瞬间引起了魔教教主的注意。  
表演远没有结束，旁观的老爷拿着散碎银子要求扩大钉子的范围，壮汉无不应是。直到小孩已经无法成功翻越这片冷锐的器物，小小的身体如失足的鸟儿重重跌进那片钉子中。  
鸣人不动声色地看着小孩挣扎着爬起来，左半边身子扎满了钉子，鲜血渗透了粗麻布，整个身体都在细碎的颤抖。他确信自己看到小孩在爬起来的时候手里摸了两颗钉子藏在了袖子里。  
周围的唏嘘声让壮汉变了脸色，他一边打骂着小孩，一边对周围人点头哈腰。他们两个离开的时候，漩涡鸣人悄悄跟在了他们身后。  
他看到壮汉和小孩停在一个破庙里，蜘蛛网从房顶垂落，老鼠在角落里爬行，巨大的佛像已经落满了灰，几道裂纹出现在佛像的头上。壮汉还在数着今天赚到的银子，随手丢了一个瓶子给小孩。小孩默默捡起瓶子，咬紧嘴唇，右手一个一个地拔出左侧身体的钉子。冷汗顺着脸颊滑落，身体在剧痛中发抖，却一声也没有吭。显然，这样的事已经不是小孩第一次做了。  
魔教教主仰躺在破庙外面的大叔上，一边看着里面的情状一边啧了啧舌。他心里说着我们魔教也没有这么用人的，这中原人分明比我们狠百倍不止。  
他看着小孩侧着身子疼得整宿睡不着觉，在黑暗之中走到已经睡得打呼噜的壮汉身边，摊开的手心里是白日里藏的钉子。  
漩涡鸣人坐起身，兴奋地盯着下面，心里猜测这孩子会攻击壮汉哪里。第一选择当然是脖子，哪怕是小孩的力气也能用锋利的武器轻易杀人。  
但是最后他也没能等到小孩出手。他看到小孩将手中的钉子藏回了袖子里，就躺了回去。  
他也不知道是为什么，他堂堂魔教教主，和一个小偷一样跟在这二人身后离开江南，到了巴蜀。有时候他看着中原地区盛行的小话本，会调笑自己，这个小孩一定是自己前世的情人，才会这样勾住自己的魂。可惜有没有前世他不知道，他那时甚至连小孩的性别都还没有认识清楚。  
这一趟随行用去了足足两个多月，他看着这小孩身上的伤好了凝成疤又被迫添了心伤。他想，如果这个小孩杀了这个壮汉，他就出面把人拐到塞外去，让他也当个小魔教徒。  
可惜，真的寻到动手的机会那天，小孩只是砍掉了壮汉的右手。那天壮汉被一个达官显贵的马撞飞了，还挨了一顿毒打，找到停歇的地方后，小孩果断又利落地趁着这个机会砍掉了壮汉的右手。壮汉惨叫不已，鲜血如注，蜿蜒成河；小孩一身破破烂烂的衣服，站在血泊之中，持着那把染血的刀，面容如雪。  
漩涡鸣人悄然出现在小孩身后，他问：“你怎么不杀了他？”  
小孩没有回头，他只盯着壮汉，声音清脆又冰冷：“你是用三百个铜板买的我，到今日我已经帮你赚了三十两，扣去你养活我的钱，应该还有剩余，算是我孝敬你的。但是你对我动辄打骂，我身上新伤旧伤重叠不休，我只断你一臂，从此恩怨分明。”  
他砰的一声丢掉手中的刀，转身就走。漩涡鸣人一个人站在原地，尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，嘀咕了一句也不知道到底是说给谁听的，扫了一眼在血泊中嘶吼的壮汉，啧了一声跟着小孩走了。  
“你为何跟着我？”一路沉默了两个时辰，小孩回头，看到漩涡鸣人还在屁股后头，忍不住皱了皱秀气的眉，问道。  
漩涡鸣人说：“你见到我并不惊讶，应是早就发现我跟着你了。我一直以为你是一个小哑巴，没想到今日一听，你字字铿锵有力，句句怨憎分明，倒是让我动了收徒的心。”  
小孩眉头一挑，颇有几分嫌弃地说道：“你凭什么做我师父？想的不要太多。”他转身就走，也懒得再去管这不知来历的大人，总不像是什么靠谱的人，看起来蠢笨蠢笨的。  
漩涡鸣人碰了一鼻子的灰，忍不住轻声道了句，这丫头，怎么这么倔。幸亏小孩没听见，否则非得回过神来和他拼命不可。  
这一走一跟，最后小孩耐不住他的磨人，告诉他他的名字是佐助，在他的软磨硬泡死乞白赖之下终于拜了师。  
师徒二人一路成行，互相扶持。佐助一开始冷冰冰的和一个冰疙瘩一样，后来也勉强学会了撒娇逗这个幼稚的师父开心。因为他若是固执不肯的话，漩涡鸣人能够对着他说教三天三夜，从黄帝战蚩尤说到话本里哪个风流子说的混账言论。他小时候四处漂泊，后来遇到人贩子被卖给了壮汉，一身皮肉尽是伤痕，亏得漩涡鸣人不知哪儿得来的大把银子，最好的药都往他身上抹，将那些吃过的苦受过的伤全部消了个一干二净。  
漩涡鸣人眼睁睁地看着这小小的一个骷髅架子被自己养得白白胖胖的，就忍不住笑。他自出生就没见过父母，一路腥风血雨的走过来，遇到佐助是真正的意外。他的心被佐助偶尔的清浅笑容钻开一道细微的孔，随着时间愈发深了。他大把大把地抛洒着宠溺，直到五年后在京城里看到宇智波家的标志。  
听佐助说，他有记忆起就在流浪，没过过什么好日子，全身上下唯一一个与他身世有关的便是一个锦囊，里面一张纸写着他的名字，和一块团扇状的图案。漩涡鸣人曾经见过一眼，当时只觉得眼熟，也没往心里去，他知道佐助在寻找自己的身世，但是他心里并不愿意，所以也没真的用心为他寻找。  
宇智波家是京城里数一数二的大户，权倾朝野，江湖上的势力也不容小觑，向来是他魔教的大敌。漩涡鸣人低头看了看佐助，心想也许要不了多久佐助这两个字前面就要添上宇智波三个字了，因为全天下谁不知道，宇智波家丢了二公子，已经寻了好多年。  
佐助看着他，清澈的黑眸静静地，他说：“我想去宇智波家看看。”  
漩涡鸣人撇过头，风骚地扯了扯自己的衣服，使脾气说：“那你就去看。”小白眼狼。  
佐助已经长到了他的胸口处，他也早早地明白了佐助不是个丫头，还因为这件事被冷处理了整整三天。这小孩子气性大，脾气也不怎么好，就连那黑白分明怨憎清晰的眼睛也让他事儿烦闷，唯有那一点在浪潮中紧紧系在他身上的真心，让他的心变得柔软。  
但是就那么一句发脾气的话，他就发了那么一次脾气，就连这唯一的一点真心，他都已经捞不到了。  
佐助抿了抿唇，看着他明显不高兴的侧脸，没有撒娇也没有哄他，应了一声就进了宇智波的大门。朱红色的大门闭上，白衣的少年头也不回。漩涡鸣人愣在原地，伸出的手在半空中缓缓落下，心里空落落的发疼。  
他在京城的客栈里度日如年，一做梦就看到佐助离开他的背影，看到佐助站在宇智波的门前，对他这个魔教教主举起冷冰冰的剑。他被噩梦惊醒，自嘲好多年没做过噩梦了。他等了整整三天，等到杯中的茶凉了又倒，等到自己的心从热变冷。  
他袖袍一甩，孤身一人，飞蛾扑火一样扑向宇智波的大门，眼睛通红。从来都是他抢走别人的珍宝，何时也有被别人抢走宝物的时候？他愤怒，也失望。  
他一身武功功参造化，在魔教中的声明是打出来的，哪怕手中未持寸铁，也敢在京城名门中放肆一回。他飞身越过高墙，大袖一甩，便夺了两三个家丁的性命，眸中红光更甚，随手捡起一把剑杀向大堂。  
宇智波鼬早有预料地拦在了他面前，他红色的眸中印着对面清瘦温和的少年，咬了咬牙低吼道：“把佐助，还给我。”  
宇智波鼬从容地摇了摇头，他不卑不亢地说：“教主此话不对，佐助是宇智波家遗失许久的二公子，是在下的亲弟弟，并不是您的东西。”  
漩涡鸣人再不多言，二话不说提剑就上。剑影如闪电，迅猛的攻向宇智波鼬，鼬只挥剑轻轻一挡，四两拨千斤地挑开了鸣人的攻势。鸣人深知二人剑的品质差距，直接丢掉剑，以掌攻之。转瞬间，二人交战了数百回合。  
一人是魔教新任教主，声势如日中天；一人是中原鼎鼎有名的少年天才，声明在外。两人之碰撞，如针尖对麦芒，一时难分高下。  
漩涡鸣人心里着急，这里并不是自己的主场，突然问：“这是佐助的意思吗？”他紧紧盯着宇智波鼬，生怕错漏任何一个表情。  
宇智波鼬面色不变，点头应道：“自然。”  
漩涡鸣人嘴里发苦，如果佐助愿意和他一道离开，那么就是拼了这条命他也会带他走。然而宇智波鼬的表情过于从容不迫，让他感觉自己所作所为就像是一唱独角戏，可笑又可悲。他已经许久不曾尝过，这种心如刀割的滋味儿了。  
他没再自找没趣，转身就走。宇智波鼬站在原地，并没有追击的意思，只是缓缓对他的背影道：“教主不用伤心，终有一日，佐助会回到教主身边。届时，还望教主还能听他一言。”  
漩涡鸣人脚步一顿，终是离开了。  
4  
边塞·德顺客栈  
漩涡香磷穿过大堂，左转之后拧动第三个壁灯，经过两条暗道，在谢家小院里出示令牌，骑马奔袭了整整一天，才抵达总坛。她心里有气，拉着一个教徒直接说：“教主这个混账玩意儿在哪儿鬼混？”  
教徒在她手下哆哆嗦嗦的，说在大殿等您。  
香磷松开手，直接往大殿赶去。魔教里有个不成文的规矩，得罪了谁也不能得罪香堂主，因为这位是连心狠手辣的教主都不敢惹的角色。  
香磷一到大殿门口就敏锐地察觉到了不对劲，门口的守卫比平时多了不少，她迟疑着推开门，目光顺着台阶王上，看到他们那熟悉的教主一身玄色长袍，上面是用金线绣着的彼岸花；头顶一顶白玉冠，中间镶着一颗成色极好的鸽子血。她拉上门，恭恭敬敬地对着上座的男人行了个全礼。  
“漩涡香磷，参加教主。”  
“起来吧。这几天辛苦你了，香堂主。”漩涡鸣人一只手撑着头，笑着说。  
香磷起身，心里清楚的知道事情难办了。漩涡鸣人向来不喜欢穿得这么隆重，今日见她竟然全身上下都是正装，连象征教主的“天启”冠都戴上了，显然是要用身份压自己。  
魔教在三个月之前对中原武林宣战，宇智波家二公子也被派了过来。她一眼就相中了这芝兰玉树的少年，费尽心力总算抓到他的一处错漏，把人抓了回来，喂了十足十的软骨散。本来想要直接进行大婚，又不得不顾及教规，只好把人送来给教主过目，择日完婚。没想到她人还在和宇智波鼬对峙，后面就传来了教主大婚的消息。  
鬼知道，她得到消息的时候几乎咬碎了一口白牙！  
她直截了当地说：“教主明知我对宇智波佐助有意，何况他本就是男子，你却娶了他。这到底是为了什么？如果教主不给属下一个能说的过去的说法，属下心里绝不会服。”  
漩涡鸣人好整以暇地笑了笑，眼神却有几分冷厉：“香磷，佐助本来就是我的人。你以为，凭你能抓到宇智波家的人？这都是我和宇智波鼬的交易。”  
漩涡香磷瞳孔一缩，果断地揭过了这一茬，“教主，探子回报，京城或将生变。”、  
漩涡鸣人懒散的伸了个懒腰，早有预料地点点头，笑容邪肆：“早该如此了。愚忠之人，奸佞之人，自诩圣人君子之人，活该在这场大火里被烧的干干净净，尸骨无存。好了，我知道了，近日多加强防备。本教主嘛，新婚燕尔，恐没那么多心力周全这些事了，若有其他的事，和鹿丸说便好。除非天塌了，最好不要找本教主。”  
漩涡香磷面无表情，在心里狠狠地啐了他一口。  
宇智波佐助臀上的伤养了三四天才算好了个大概，漩涡鸣人把教内的事物一抛，天天杵在人面前讨嫌。他拿着“禁书”，天天在佐助耳边念叨着这些翻云覆雨的事情，那架势看起来若不是佐助的屁股实在红肿得不像话，他要实践一样。  
佐助臀上的药是漩涡鸣人亲手上的，饭是一口一口喂的，有时候鸣人心血来潮自己吃一口，捏着佐助的下巴，将口中之物度了过去。一顿饭吃了半个多时辰，漩涡鸣人倒是还意犹未尽，佐助的嘴却被他亲的又开始冒血丝。  
等佐助的臀好些了，漩涡鸣人更是耽于床事，天天和佐助腻在一起，像是要把分开的五年时光给补回来。佐助一开始甚是抗拒，后来不知想到了什么，反而如小时候一样，默不作声了。  
他承受着漩涡鸣人无度的索取，仰着头在漩涡鸣人惊喜的目光中呻吟出声，明显感觉到体内的东西又大了一截，一次又一次地撞在他的敏感点上。不一会儿，他就被做的全身酸软，只能任凭鸣人动作。  
普通的欢好之外，漩涡鸣人甚至有一次突发奇想，纵了四五个佐助最喜欢的圣女果塞入了小穴。冰凉的果子挤在狭窄的小穴里，佐助羞耻地过分，在他的荤话下烧红了脸，只恨恨的让他拿出去。漩涡鸣人自然不肯，被宇智波佐助软绵绵的眸光一瞪，膨胀的下体就着鲜红的果子贯穿了佐助。佐助仰着头发出一声舒服的喟叹，在强烈的刺激下射了出来。漩涡鸣人等他适应了之后开始动作，剧烈的抽插让红彤彤的小果子在小穴里进入到更深的地方，温暖的小穴让果肉变得柔软，有两个被漩涡鸣人剧烈的动作给顶的炸裂开来。小穴深处，红通通的果汁飞溅，让鸣人舒服的射了出来，佐助的敏感处被果汁刮到，极致的快感让他跟着一起到了高潮。虽然事后清理费了好大的功夫，漩涡鸣人还是乐此不疲地想要再来一次，被宇智波佐助冷无情的拒绝了。  
佐助被关在这个小宅子里整整两个月，每天除了被漩涡鸣人按在床上肏，就是被漩涡鸣人压在桌子上肏，甚至有一次在院子里的灌木丛之后做爱——当时路过的侍女吓得佐助第一次干性高潮了。  
那一天他实在忍不住，趁着鸣人不知道做什么去了，躲过侍女翻过高墙想要出去溜达一下。结果他身体还没有站稳，就察觉到了漩涡鸣人那似笑非笑的目光。他僵硬着脊背，无措地想要解释：“我……”  
看到漩涡鸣人冷冰冰的眸光，佐助悄无声息地咽下了剩下的解释。他挺直脊背，直直地看着鸣人，倔强得一言不发。  
漩涡鸣人几乎被他气笑了，不得不说，宇智波佐助在惹他生气这方面实在很有一套。他寒着眼睛牵来一匹马，把佐助绑在马上，一个翻身上马就往草原上奔，附在他耳边道：“你想离开？好啊，我满足你。”  
他不容分辨地在没有人烟的草原上扒下佐助的裤子，一只手牵着缰绳，另一只手的两根手指伸进佐助的小穴里。马儿慢悠悠地在草原上走，漩涡鸣人的手指已经放入了四根，轻车熟路地按在佐助的敏感点上。佐助有些慌神，他上半身被绑住，手臂动弹不得，手腕也被绑在一起，两条腿被固定在马上，全身上下都穿戴整齐只露出了私密处，他紧张地喘息着，随着马的颠簸左右摇晃，在漩涡鸣人按压到敏感点的时候惊喘出声。  
“鸣人……哈，停，不要……”  
漩涡鸣人冷漠地隔着裤子顶在佐助腰上，然后拿出自己在小穴里抠挖了好一阵的四根手指，湿淋淋地在佐助脸上抹了一把。他幽幽的说：“你都湿了啊，小佐助。在马上就这么让你开心吗？”  
“无耻。”宇智波佐助胸膛剧烈地起伏着，这几个月的经历几乎颠覆了他的认知。宇智波家可不会教他男人和男人如何欢好，更不会教他这些稀奇古怪的玩法。他深知，自己这是又中了漩涡鸣人的套了。  
漩涡鸣人放出自己的巨物，一只手搂着佐助的腰，让人屁股离开了马背，小穴对着自己挺立的巨物吃了进去。佐助深吸口气，努力放松着身体，他已经明白，这种时候冥顽不化吃亏的只会是自己。可惜他还没能坐到适应体内的异物感，漩涡鸣人已经一拍马屁股，一声驾之后，骏马飞奔起来。佐助失声惊叫，撕裂的风在耳畔呼嚎，他在马背上一会儿被颠起来，然后又狠狠地坐了下去，让漩涡鸣人那根东西进的更深。漩涡鸣人的身体也跟着马背摇晃，就像是他坐在漩涡鸣人身上自己动，又被漩涡鸣人狠狠抽插一样。  
剧烈的快感和心里的落差让佐助失了控制，他尖声叫着停下，混杂着含恨的怒骂和呻吟，在草原上不停回想。他几乎觉得自己要被钉在漩涡鸣人的器物上，爽的翻着白眼射了出来。漩涡鸣人仍不肯罢休，一巴掌落在马屁股上，马受了惊，跑得更快，宇智波佐助流着眼泪承受漩涡鸣人一次又一次的贯穿，像是在重复一场没有尽头的折磨。他被快感刺激的张大了嘴，风灌进嘴里凉透了胃，呕吐感涌了上来，小穴周围也被马的鬃毛扫得红肿，他尖叫着又射了出来。漩涡鸣人紧了紧手，生怕佐助掉下去，  
佐助被漩涡鸣人放下马的时候肚子里被灌了一肚子的精液就直接拉上了裤子，他双腿发软地靠在漩涡鸣人身上。鸣人挑挑眉，玩的开心之后也算是找回了一点良心，扶着他往屋里走。走的每一步都让佐助觉得万分煎熬，他绞紧后穴也没办法阻止精液的外流，他清晰地感觉到穴肉发软用不上力，精液就顺着屁股沟流到了大腿……小腿，甚至是脚踝，鞋子里。每当有侍女家丁经过，他都会受惊地停顿一下，努力地收缩后穴。漩涡鸣人含着笑，也由着他慢悠悠地走。  
这寻常不过半刻的路程，走了半个时辰。  
那以后，佐助几乎不敢再骑马。每一次坐在马上，他都觉得似乎有一根炙热的巨物捅进自己的身体里，让他反胃又吐不出来。  
5  
接到宇智波家灭族已经是六个月之后的事情了。  
漩涡鸣人接到消息的时候沉默了很久，其实在很久之前鼬就已经猜到这个结果了，他也一样。只是当消息真的传来，还是让他微妙地感到难受。  
宇智波佐助受了那么多苦，才终于找到了自己的家人，让他如何接受，一夕之间家人尽丧呢？  
他对宇智波佐助的所有恨意，不过来自五年前的被抛弃。佐助是他心尖上的人，是他乱世之中唯一的一点光明。说来好笑，他手染血腥无恶不作，唇角含笑收人性命，心爱之人却是一个真正的赤子之心，仍守得一片光明。  
宇智波佐助心里自有一杆秤，并不由世道支配。这是他之于其他名门正派最大的区别，也是漩涡鸣人最喜欢他的一点。  
京城中风云诡谲，魔教暗自潜伏，趁势扩张。漩涡鸣人用六个月彻底平了心里那股怨气，也再没有强迫佐助与他做爱。他开始和鹿丸一起处理魔教内务，整日里忙的换头转向，一个转身，就错落了不知道多少生命。  
宇智波佐助已经有三天没有看到漩涡鸣人了。过去他的师父总是带着宠溺的笑，傻乎乎地拿着甜点当宝献给他，他只尝了一口就吐了出来，皱着一张脸嫌弃的不行。他的师父傻乎乎的，对他这个小没心肝的好的过分，等他想要好好回报他的时候就跑没了影儿。  
当初他说要回宇智波家看看，只是为了彻底断掉自己的念想。他想去看看自己的亲生父母，问问他们，为什么会弄丢了自己，得到答案后和师父一起走，浪迹天涯也好，怎么样也罢，从此他们就是彼此唯一的亲人。可惜等他去约定好的客栈的时候，漩涡鸣人已经走了。  
他在客栈里等了两个月，才不情不愿地跟着鼬住进了宇智波家。他很想念那个不正经的师父，总是说一些不正经的玩笑话，总是假装生气的揉着眉头等自己撒娇的师父……  
他抗拒魔教教主的心，就和漩涡鸣人抗拒宇智波的心如出一辙。他们曾经是彼此生命中的唯一，却又无法越过前面的形容词，互相撕咬，彼此藏心。  
“佐助……”  
佐助动了动，他恍惚听到了春野樱的声音，那是他的未婚妻。他起身打开窗户，粉发女子一个翻身进来，抱着他就哭：“佐助，你没事真是太好了。”  
佐助心里突然升腾起几分不好的预感，他拉开小樱，问：“怎么了，别哭。”  
春野樱哭的上气不接下气，眼中带着几分对佐助来说称得上冒犯的怜悯，她哽咽了一下，“佐助，宇智波被圣上抄家，已经没了！”  
惊雷炸响，心若死灰。佐助沉默地坐下，他并没有哭，甚至连伤心都没来得及涌上心头，他下意识地想到了，这是乱世起的狼烟。魔教趁机扩张蚕食，教内大多人又都是嗜杀如命的人，一旦这群人跟着乱入了中原，就不知道会死多少人了。  
他当机立断，对小樱说道：“我知道了。你快点回京城，待在家里别乱跑了。”  
春野樱抹了抹眼泪，迟疑的问：“你不跟我走吗，佐助？这魔教教主对你干了什么？他没欺负你吧。”  
佐助走到床边，在床垫下翻出一把剑，将桌上的一个瓶子塞在胸口，对着小樱摇了摇头，淡笑：“我就不走啦。我要去找我师父啦，你快回去，记得找个好人家嫁了。”  
春野樱整个人傻了，她从来知道自己未婚夫有一张风华绝代的脸，盖因其从来都冷冰冰的，这还是她第一次看到佐助的笑。  
冰雪初融，恰似春河。  
佐助已匆匆离开了。他肯留下不是因为鸣人的看管，而是他想要留下试探漩涡鸣人的心。魔教与中原武林的战事系于这个男人一身。他想尝试一下，让漩涡鸣人放弃这场战事，所以留下。  
眼下宇智波被圣上灭族，朝野上下人人自危，必定会有起义军突起，血流成河。他不知道以自身渺小的力量能够改变什么，所以他要去找漩涡鸣人，问问他，他要做什么。  
漩涡鸣人听闻佐助求见自己的消息顿时变了脸色。只见一个白衣少年掀开帐篷走了进来，他一身冷冽清风，冷眸淡扫说不尽风流，腰板挺如孤松，孑然独立尔。  
“你来做什么？”  
“师父，乱世将起，徒儿想问您，您打算怎么做？”  
“你都知道了？”  
漩涡鸣人暗骂一声哪个嘴碎的东西，心里权衡了一下，对着自己心尖尖上的少年，忽而一笑：“你师父我无恶不作，满手血腥到了黄泉路都洗不清，你还指望我能在乱世里做个好人？”  
佐助默然，沉静应道：“世界上有恶人，也会有好人。又无辜之人，也会有该杀之人。至少于我，师父恩大于过，所以不必在我眼前如此苛责自己。”  
漩涡鸣人笑眯眯地听着这小君子一番言论，挤了挤眼睛：“原来在小佐助心里为师如此高风亮节啊。我知道你是来干什么的，你自负我绝不会骗你，你这个小骗子，这六个月倒是把我摸得透透的。中原武林已经乱作一团，这一次我们也就是为了收些外门弟子回去种庄稼，毕竟，独善其身算不上易事，总要有自给自足的资本。其他的，我们就不想了。”  
佐助喜上眉梢，眼睛一弯，却是落下了两行泪水。他心里着急的大石头落了地，被强行压下去的悲伤就笼罩上来。他几乎是下意识的，无知无觉的落了泪。  
兄长的音容笑貌，宽和与谆谆教诲，细心呵护；母亲的端庄大方，谦和有礼，温柔疼爱；父亲的不苟言笑，严厉作风……  
漩涡鸣人几乎瞬间就猜到了原委，叹了口气走到佐助身边，一把抱住佐助的身体，轻声说道：“他们都很爱你，我也是。”  
佐助清冷的眸光动了动，嘴唇轻启：“我也是。


End file.
